Highball
Highball Nepermuk is the first person you (Joey Donuts) encountered in this story. She is an enterprizing, 22 year old goblin who left her den because she disliked the constraints and pressures of goblin society and left to make it on her own steam. While she describes herself as an all purpose goblin for hire, her skill set seems largely focussed on stealth, spying and murder. Generally involving multiple blades. She was initially hired by Alan Chesapeake to work as a scout, chiefly to find weak or solitary creatures that could be easily subdued by Chesapeake's thugs and then later rendered into incredibly illegal but very valuable potions. Upon scouting Joey Donuts and then seeing him get kidnapped by Chesapeake's thugs, Highball betrayed Chesapeake and tried to fight back against him and his thugs, whereupon she was subdued herself and thrown in the same cell as Joey Donuts. It was here that the adventure began. __TOC__ Personality Highball, like many goblins, is outwardly very agreeable and positive even though she seems untrustworthy to many. Quick to give nick names, smile and even flirt. She is slow to trust, openly mentioning to Joey that she has stolen items from everyone on board except him, just in case they betray her, she will still have gotten something from them. Conversly, she has demonstrated incredible unfrontness with Joey himself. She has gone out of her way to tell him the truth, put herself at risk and do things she is not comfortable with for his sake or at least for the sake of making money and doing good business. She does not seem to stay down for long. As is common with goblins, Highball dislikes using utensils to eat, and favours finger food and finds the idea of holding hands with anyone to be a supreme demonstration of intimicy and trust. One that she is not comfortable with. When not engaged in an activity, she keeps her hands busy by drumming her fingers, clicking, spinning one of her blades or by making the 'money' gesture with her thumb and forefinger. She is meant to have smooth, relatively low voice. Role Highball's role in the quest thread is chiefly as your vusiness partner, as the name of the game suggests, her view points and the actions you allow (or order) her to do throughout each episode can alter the quest. She thinks of herself as your number one, your consultant, your go-to gob. SHe seems to like it when you, or others call her your girlfriend. So for many players, she is also a romantic pursuit. As a combatant, Highball can be counted on to do reliably punishing ranged and close attacks with the variety of blades she carries. Her unique ability in combat is her LIMIT BREAK wherein Highball, overcome with rage or a need to protect Joey unleashes a particularly devestating attack. Limit breaks Highball presently has three LIMIT BREAKS originally these could be done only every 3 combat sessions or when she lost enough health, but an item upgrade now allows her to do it once per combat session, or if the combat session is long enough, every 5 rounds. GUILLOTINE Highball throws a cleaver at an enemy, doing 70 points of damage and causing 15 bleed damage. If the opponent has taken 1/2 damage in this fight, GUILLOTINE will kill them instantly. BLADE HAIL Highball throws a storm of metal and bamboo skewers at all opponents doing 23 damage to each. Ignores armour. RED PANIC Highball slashes the inner thigh of a single opponent doing 35 damage and causing them to be unable to act next turn as they stem the bleeding, if they do no miss a turn , the attack deals an additional 50 bleed damage. Mechanics Highball is intended to be at the players side for most interactions but has her own room to retire to, and often does things without mentioning them first, such as make purchases or start talking to other characters. If asked to, she will climb things and scout around where others can not. She will apparently do most (if not anything) that is asked of her but her disposition towards the player character does also effect her effectiveness. When she talks, outside of image files her text appears in the quest thread coloured green. Trivia Despite her name, highball seems to prefer stronger cocktails served in a martini glass, particularly those that contain sweet red vermouth, which she appears to enjoy drinking straight. Highball is apparently quite strong Like most goblins, she is aware that most terrestrial species find purring endearing, so she does it when pleased or trying to please someone. She appears to be bisexual but is no more than flirtatious with most people and seems to be trying to build some form of lasting relationship. Gallery 046.png|Cynical Highball 005.png|Happy Highball 080.png|Drunk happy Highball 021.png|Highball's GUILLOTINE limit break. 016.png|This means you did good! 027.png|This means you goofed highballlistw.png|Highball (with a different haircut) showing off one of her famous price lists. 22.-expensiveww.png|Highball finds holding hands incredibly lewd, personal and embarrassing, but she has a price. highballw.png|Highball explains her name goblin-haetw.png|Highball h8 banana gobweek3w.png|A sick Highball recovering as goblins do, with a nice chilled bag of gold and a perfect manhattan 1565080646665.jpg|Highball relaxing on her bed post mission Category:Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Goblins Category:Party Members Category:Crew Category:Gals